


Mine

by the_obsidian_ronin



Series: Mobster Kenobi AU [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Literal Whore Anakin, M/M, Mobster AU, Mobster Obi, Porn What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Sith Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_obsidian_ronin/pseuds/the_obsidian_ronin
Summary: Kenobi likes to.... /mark/ what's his.





	Mine

“I’m home,” Kenobi called out into the shadows, dropping his bag on the chair of their sitting room and hanging his jacket in the closet. 

Muffled sounds came from down the hall, cries of ecstasy and pain all torn into the same mashed mess. Kenobi curled his lip back, following the sound to the bedroom where his husband lay splayed on the bed, sweat glistening off refined muscles and open wounds, blood welling under the fine tip of a knife. 

The tip danced around Anakin’s many tattoos, his other hand tight around his cock and pumping. 

Kenobi watched for a moment, reveling in his husband's deposition. “Getting started without me, you whore?” 

“Master-- I--” 

Words tried to form against Anakin's lips, but they fell to desperate cries of need. Kenobi stalked closer, crawling over the writhing form of his husband. “You little whore,” Kenobi sing-songed, pressing his palm against Anakin’s length and putting his weight on it as he crawled over him. The blond yelped, but it turned to a moan. “Bet you even called Quin, just to give you a good fucking.” 

“M’sorry, Master,” Anakin moaned out, whimpering as Kenobi’s mouth closed along his jugular, nipping and sucking a line to Anakin's ear. 

“You will be sorry, dear one,” Kenobi grinned, unzipping his pants and propping Anakin up on the bed. “Now suck.” 

Anakin took the throbbing head into his mouth, moaning around it and whimpering his thanks. With every turn of the man’s expert tongue, Kenobi came a little bit more undone, peeling off his shirt and kicking off his jeans. He fucked into his husband's mouth, hand buried into the golden curls.

When Kenobi was satisfied he was lubed up enough, he pulled Anakin onto his hands and knees, pulling a plug out of his husband’s ass. “Even more whorish than I thought,” Kenobi hissed, laying a hard smack to his husband's ass. 

Anakin yelped, but his hips met him with every strike after, beating him until he was sore and red and crying for more. 

“Fuckin’ whore,” Kenobi muttered, lining his cock up with the puckering hole. 

Even with the plug, Anakin was still tight around him, Kenobi groaning as his husband's slutty, girly moan carried across the room. 

“Disgusting,” Kenobi snarled, fisting in the blond’s hair and yanking. A scream came with that, followed by another moan. 

“Yes, Master,” Anakin whimpered, even as Kenobi started fucking his ass. 

“What are you?” Kenobi growled, sinking his teeth into Anakin’s shoulder.

“A whore, Master,” Anakin murmured. 

“And who do you belong to?”

“You, Master.” 

Kenobi nodded in contentment, satisfied with the answer even as the tattoo just above Anakin’s ass read  _ Property of Obi-Wan Kenobi. _

Kenobi finished before Anakin did, though the blond begged for permission for release. Kenobi just sat back, lighting a cigarette and staring at the writhing form of his husband desperately offering his ass back to his husband, even as his cum leaked out of it. 

Kenobi pulled out a Polaroid, snapping a picture and shaking the film out before tucking it in the cover of a book to develop. 

“Please, Master Kenobi,” Anakin whimpered, feet on the floor as he offered his ass, his legs shaking as he rocked his ass back and forth. 

“Mmm, no.” 

Kenobi grinned, watching as the mewls became more desperate, hands knotted into his own hair, hips quaking. “ _ Pleaaaaaase, _ ” Anakin whined, and Kenobi took another drag off his cigarette, rolling his eyes. 

“What a whore,” he muttered, dropping the cigarette in the ash tray and going back to his husband. “Lucky I'm merciful today.” 

“Yes, Master, I'm a whore,” Anakin murmured, even as Kenobi fucked him to completion. “I'm a whore, I'm a whore.” 

Anakin screamed as he came, and Kenobi left him collapsed in a pile on the bed. 

“My whore,” Kenobi murmured, staring at the bite marks he'd left. “ _ Mine.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short :( I was being distracted with crack ideas. Oh well. Drop a comment if you enjoyed and what you'd like to see out of this AU next.


End file.
